Cinta Pertamaku
by FelsonSpitfire
Summary: Kisah singkat berupa Sakura's POV tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke/Oneshot /RnR Please..!


**Felson Spitfire**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Cinta Pertamanku****"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings:**

**Sakura's POV, ****Typos Maybe, abal, gak mutu, aneh,dll**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings:**

**Sasusaku**

**Summary:**

**Kisah singkat berupa Sakura's POV tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke/Oneshot /RnR Please..!**

**Sebagai persembahan untuk menyambut datangnya tahun baru..**

**Hope you like it**

**Enjoy Reading!**

Orang bilang, **Cinta Pertama** itu tak kunjung lenyap

Awalnya aku tak percaya dengan semua itu, namun ternyata aku keliru

Aku tak ingat jelas bagaimana awal pertemuan kita, namun masih terekam jelas dalam memoriku ketika aku mulai menyukaimu

Gara-gara sebuah permainan konyol yang aku mainkan bersama sepupuku

Aku bahkan tak ingat apa nama permainan itu, yang mampu kuingat hanya saat ia menanyakan "Siapa siswa tertampan di kelasmu?"

Dan tanpa sadar, dari bibirku meluncur namamu

"**Uchiha Sasuke"**

Aku masih sebelas tahun saat itu,

Sejujurnya, aku belum menyadari perasaan ganjil yang selalu menggangguku,

Membuatku selalu merasa canggung saat ada di dekatmu,

Membuatku tak pernah mampu berkomunikasi denganmu,

Yang mampu kulakukan hanya mengagumimu dari jauh

Hingga saat itu tiba,

Saat dimana waktu mulai memisahkan kita,

Sedih rasanya saat mengetahui kau tidak masuk sekolah yang sama denganku,

.

.

Tiga tahun kita tak bertemu, hingga aku kembali satu sekolah denganmu

Awalnya kukira perasaanku telah luntur terhadapmu

Namun lagi-lagi aku keliru

Karena hatiku tetap memilihmu, walaupun kau terlihat acuh kepadaku,

Kau bahkan tak pernah menyapaku, mungkinkah kau sudah lupa padaku?

Melihat sikapmu yang seperti itu, aku mulai menekan perasaanku,

Aku berusaha mencari-cari kejelekanmu

Berharap dengan begitu aku mampu membencimu, dan perlahan-lahan melupakanmu

Namun aku tetap tak bisa, kau selalu terlihat sempurna di mataku, nyaris tanpa cela

Hatiku bahkan terasa nyeri, saat mengetahui kau telah memiliki kekasih

Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu

Tapi aku tak mampu membendung air mataku, saat melihat kedekatanmu dengan kekasihmu

Aku sempat merasa ini tak adil

Aku mengenalmu lebih dulu, namun ternyata dia yang mendapatkan hatimu

Tapi aku tak menyerah, aku tetap gigih untuk melupakanmu

Karena semua demi kebaikanku,

Awalnya ini terasa sulit bagiku

Karena kau selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpiku

Aku sering bertanya-tanya pada diriku

Sebesar itukah rasa cintaku padamu?

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, usahaku mulai menampakkan hasil, aku mulai bisa bersikap biasa saat berada di dekatmu

Namun takdir seakan belum lelah mempermainkanku

Kenapa aku harus kembali sekelas denganmu ketika aku ingin jauh darimu?

Situasi ini semakin menyulitkanku

Bagaimana bisa aku berpura-pura buta terhadapmu jika setiap hari mataku selalu mampu menangkap sosokmu?

Bagaimana bisa aku berpura-pura tuli terhadap suaramu, jika bahkan gumamanmu dapat kudengar dari jauh?

Aku sungguh tak mengerti, mengapa tindakan-tindakan kecilmu mampu memberikan efek yang luar biasa padaku

Semua tak berhenti sampai di situ

Ingatkah kau akan sore itu?

Ketika kita berdua sama-sama sedang menyiapkan segala macam untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah?

Aku tidak membawa sepeda motor saat itu

Sehingga dengan permintaan seorang teman, kau bersedia mengantarku pulang

Tahukah kau betapa bahagianya aku saat itu?

Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan nyamannya berlindung di balik punggungmu

Perasaan aneh mulai kembali menyerangku

Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutku, menimbulkan suatu sensasi menyenangkan yang mungkin tak pernah bisa aku lupakan

Aku memintamu menurunkanku di tikungan menuju rumahku,

Namun kau berkeras mengantarku sampai depan rumah

Aku merasa sangat bahagia

Ini adalah pertama kalinya

Kau adalah pria pertama yang mengantarkanku pulang

Apakah ini artinya kau mulai menyadari tantang keberadaanku?

Tantang perasaanku?

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu,

Tak ada satupun yang berubah darimu

Kau kembali dingin seperti dulu

Mungkinkah yang kemarin itu hanya sebentuk rasa terima kasihmu padaku sebagai ketua kelas karena aku telah bekerja lebih keras daripada yang lain?

Ya, aku rasa memang begitu

Bodohnya aku yang mengira kau akan lebih memilihku dibanding dengan kekasihmu yang sama sempurnanya denganmu

Aku terkadang iri pada siswi-siswi lain

Yang mampu dengan leluasa bercanda gurau denganmu

Mengapa aku tak bisa seperti mereka?

Aku ingin bisa dekat denganmu

Meski aku tahu kau tak mungkin menjadi milikku

Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil..

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali berusaha mengacuhkanmu

Menutup rapat-rapat pintu hatiku agar kau tak bisa keluar-masuk dengan sesuka hatimu

Mati-matian aku berusaha menjauhimu

Hingga kemarin aku kembali menyadarinya,

Aku tidak akan menang melawan perasaan ini

29 Desember 2011

Kelas kita memenangkan pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas

Walaupun baru semifinal, namun kau terlihat begitu bahagia atas keberhasilan kalian

Aku pun tersenyum melihat hal itu

Sebagian siswi berlarian ke tengah lapangan, memberikan selamat pada kalian,

Aku pun turut serta karena ditarik oleh seorang teman

Kau tak sengaja hampir menabrakku

Saat itulah perasaan ini kembali menyembul ke permukaan

Jantungku kembali berdebar saat itu

Mataku kembali terbuai oleh pesonamu

Bahkan cucuran keringat yang membasahi sebagian besar wajahmu tak mampu mengurangi keindahan dirimu di mataku

Kau seperti seorang dewa

Aku bahkan berpikir, mungkinkah Tuhan mencipakanmu hanya untuk membuatku gila?

Begitu sulit aku mengusirmu dari hatiku

Tapi secepat kilat kau berhasil masuk kembali

Namamu seperti sudah terukir secara permanen dalam hatiku

Tak akan mampu dihapus

Bahkan setelah kau menghancurkannya berkali-kali

Namamu akan tetap ada di sana

Aku mulai lelah dengan semua ini

Karena itu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghentinkan semuanya

Menghentikan semua hal konyol yang kulakukan untuk menghapusmu dari hidupku

Karena nyatanya aku memang tidak bisa

Dan hatiku belum siap untuk melepasmu

Aku akan membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air

Aku tak kan lagi berusaha untuk melupakanmu

Aku pu tak kan berusaha tuk mendapatkanmu

Tapi aku, akan membiarkan namamu tetap tersimpan rapi di sudut terdalam hatiku

Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, **Uchiha Sasuke**

"**Cinta Pertamaku"**

**Kyaa! Apa ini..?**

**#Jedotin kepala ke tembok**

**Entah kenapa saya nekat mempublishnya. Saya sampe lupa waktu pas nulis fic-?- ini. Mungkin terbawa suasana. Hn, yasudahlah.**

**Oh ya, "Happy New Year..!"**

**And finally, boleh review?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please..**


End file.
